Marineford Bay
| Conditions = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP = 874 | Beli = 9252 | Rainbow = | Title = Legendary Monster | TConditions = Clear chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Battle on the Bay Iceberg | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 =Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP2 = 875 | Beli2 = 9262 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Phoenix | TConditions2 = Clear chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Penetrating the Bay | Stamina3 = 10 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP3 = 874 | Beli3 = 9280 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Whichever Side Wins!! | Stamina4 = 10 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP4 = 874 | Beli4 = 9288 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = Family | TConditions4 = Clear chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Luffy and the Prisoners Join in! | Stamina5 = 11 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP5 = 965 | Beli5 = 10479 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = Snot-Nosed Kid | TConditions5 = Clear chapter | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = I'm Your Brother!!! | Stamina6 = 11 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP6 = 967 | Beli6 = 10422 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Son of the Revolutionary | Stamina7 = 11 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP7 = 965 | Beli7 = 10494 | Rainbow7 = 1 | Title7 = Sworn Brothers | TConditions7 = Clear chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Warlords Loom | Stamina8 = 11 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP8 = 966 | Beli8 = 10437 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = White Hunter's Pursuit | Stamina9 = 11 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP9 = 966 | Beli9 = 10431 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Showdown! Hawk-Eye Mihawk | Stamina10 = 11 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP10 = 967 | Beli10 = 10479 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = Inheritor | TConditions10 = Clear chapter | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Life and Death on Ice | Stamina11 = 11 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP11 = 966 | Beli11 = 10420 | Rainbow11 = 1 | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Showdown! Admiral Kizaru | Stamina12 = 16 | Battles12 = 7 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = Hurry! Limited turns / Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP12 = 1500 | Beli12 = 15834 | Rainbow12 = 1 | Title12 = Paramount War But I Still Love You | TConditions12 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Marineford Bay }} Farming notes A very good place, surprisingly, to farm for Moria - easier than in Thriller Bark. INT Hina, PSY Smoker and QCK Dracule Mihawk and DEX Kizaru are all ok, though nothing is a must-have. How to Beat Marineford Bay First, see discussion on who gets stat-boosted at https://fj.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/5k2lyk/a_bit_confused_about_marineford/. Short version: Whitebeard and his commanders - often. Luffy and some (? not Croc, for example?) Impel Down escapees - from the middle of story, chapter? Marine side (Sengoku, etc.) - NOPE. Each adventure may give you hints on who is powered up, but it's not certain they are exhaustive. If you can confirm who is powered up, do post. Anyway, you can totally clear the stages with non-boosted characters, so don't worry too much about getting a boost. More crucially, note that you have usually 20 turns before auto-loss (occasionally, a few more), so you can't stall too much (no Eneru-style infinite stalling). The battles are generally short, 5 stages for the most part, some will have 7 stages. Most will have one stage with a lobster, which deals about 3-4k and attacks every 4 turns, and on which you can stall a good 8 or so turns, or a similar crab stage (attacks for 1.5k or so on CD 3, be careful not to hit him with a strong opposite color unit or it may just explode...). Basically don't expect to use any specials which are 20+. Recommended captains: hard-hitting 2.5x and higher captains. Legends generally work well, unsurprisingly. Sengoku for example can clear all of this. Chapter 1: Grunts. Chapter 2: Bastille (CD 3, ATK 9400, HP 420,000) and some grunts. Chapter 3: Grunts Chapter 4: Grunts Chapter 5: Yamakaji (CD 3, ATK 10,200, HP 377,700) and some grunts. Chapter 6: You will run into Fullbody and Django on your way, they are not tough. <20% Django will enrage himself. Fullbody will attack for 6k. Hina (428,200 HP) is accompanied by two grunts, each with 2-perfect shields, but she has no shield of her own. She will lock a bottom right unit for 99 turns, end every 2 turns she will cast a <3 lock on a random unit (I am not sure for how long, since I was running anti-bind 3 which was sufficient), and she attacks for 4090 every turn. Chapter 7: Grunts Chapter 8: Moria (550,000 HP) is not as tough here are he was at his own isle. He starts with a 40-hit shield and 5 turns delay. Bah. Take out his grunts (TS works well), he heals to full (not that you are likely to have dealt any damage to him), his shield timer and CD go down to 1... GPU, burst, clear. If you let him attack he hits for at least 6324. Chapter 9: Smoker (610,000 HP) will preemptively cast a ~6 turn immunity and damage reduction on himself (please verify and comment). He has a CD=3. Under 50% he will lock one unit, and under 20% will attempt to lock the entire crew (I am not sure for how long, since I was running anti-bind 3 which was sufficient). If you let him attack he hits hard (for at lest 11,920). Chapter 10: Mihawk preemptively attacks for 66%, give or take a little. Shuffles orbs to STR, INT, PSY and EMPTY. Has 1,380,000 HP. Chapter 11: Grunts. 6 marine navy HQ, 3 major navy HQ and 3 ensign navy HQ. INT Knuckle Major (175211 HP) attacks for 6977 every 2 turn. PSY Saber major (106786 HP) attacks for 6315 every 2 turn. STR Bazooka major (174024 HP) attacks for 8941 every 3 turn. All major navy have 2-hits combo shield (99 turn). INT Bazooka ensign (166133 HP) attacks for 8627 every 3 turn. DEX Saber ensign (88988 HP) attacks for 4728 every 2 turn. STR Knuckle ensign (138427 HP) attacks for 7517 every 2 turn. All ensign navy have Perfect (INT), Great (DEX), and Good (STR) barrier for 99 turn. Chapter 12: Kizaru has CD 1, 4112 ATK, and 1,510,000 HP. Under 50% he will lock bottom left unit for 10 turn. Under 20% he will attacks for 30.000. Notes: *Characters affected by boost receive an increase in HP/ATK/RCV by 1.2x and a 5 turn special cooldown reduction. *Characters boosted throughout include: (Any Versions) Whitebeard Oars Jr. Marco Blamenco Curiel Izo DeCalvan Brothers Whitey Bay Speed Jil Jozu Doma Squard Rakuyo Namule Vista Haruta Possibly Ace (please confirm) Any other whitebeard pirates I may have missed excluding Thatch since he was already dead. *Characters boosted from Ch.5 onward: Luffy Jinbe Ivankov *Characters boosted later on or for specific chapters: Buggy Hancock *Characters that escaped from Impel Down but aren't boosted: Crocodile Mr.1 Mr.3 Inazuma (However they do get boosted in The Bay - Oris Plaza) Category:Grand Line Marineford